Smiler
Smiler is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 17th feature film The Emoji Movie. She is the former supervisor of the Emojis Corp. She was voiced by Maya Rudolph, who also played Julia in The Simpsons, and Rapunzel in DreamWorks' Shrek the Third. Description Appearance Smiler was a young female smiling emoji (��) who had yellow skin, blue eyes, white perfectly straight teeth, dark brown eyebrows, a tiny mole above her lips, three black eyelashes on each eye, and blonde hair styled on one side of her head. She presumably wears a lot of makeup because she has pink lips (likely due to lipstick) and pink cheeks. Personality At first, when she was in a good mood, Smiler was a kind and pleasant person. She was always full of smiles and seemed rather feminine, which was shown when she told a poop emoji not to touch her. However, things would change when she would get in a bad mood. She would become more vicious if she was put in a bad mood. As the film progressed, she became crazier and more merciless. She is also shown to be incredibly vain, as she works on her teeth a lot, such as when she began flossing and later scratching her teeth when she was talking with Gene. She was also well-known for her belief that all emojis were supposed to be capable of only having one expression/emotion and any emoji that would not apply to this would be considered a "malfunction" in Smiler's eyes. Still, many of Smiler's actions throughout the movie have good intentions behind them, as it can be argued that she is simply attempting to save Textopolis just as all of the other emojis are, and her mission to delete Gene is what she believes will keep the city from being wiped out entirely. Nonetheless, her ruthlessness behind her actions is what ultimately dubbed her a villain. Role in the film When Gene arrived at the text center, Smiler soon arrived. She then explained how the process of sending an emoji works and began to guide the other emojis throughout the text center. After the text center was accidentally wrecked by Gene, he was called to Smiler's office. When he arrived, she claimed that she about started looking for him and that he should come into her office. Whilst working on her teeth, Smiler stated that Gene was a malfunction and brought forth Anti-Virus bots. She told him that they would delete him, causing him to flee. Thanks to an Anti-Virus bot, Smiler saw Mel and Mary Meh (Gene's parents) make their way out of Textopolis in order to look for Gene. This caused her to discover that Gene left Textopolis, leading to her sending more Anti-Virus Bots in attempt to delete him. Later, the emojis in Textopolis received the notification that Alex (the phone's user) scheduled a phone appointment to erase his phone's data, the rest of the emojis in her office began to panic. Smiler tried to calm them down but failed. At one point, when the other emojis in the room calmed down, Smiler inserted an illegal upgrade in an Anti-Virus Bot. Before the screen cut back to Gene and his friends, Smiler was heard letting out an evil laugh, further showing that she was getting crazier as the movie went on. Eventually, the upgraded Anti-Virus Bot bought Gene back to the text center, where Smiler hoped to delete him in front of all the other emojis. Soon, Mel and Mary arrived. Mel revealed that Gene has the same "malfunction" that he had, leading to Smiler deciding to delete both of them. Luckily for them, Hi-5 and Jailbreak came in and Jailbreak instantly got to work at disabling the bot. Unfortunately for her, the bot managed to toss her off. Before it could finish her, Hi-5 managed to finish the job and disable the bot, which proceeded to fall onto Smiler and damaging her teeth. Despite her downfall, Gene was able to save the emojis. In the movie's mid-credits scene, Smiler was seen at the "loser lounge", possibly having lost her job as punishment for her crimes, and wearing braces as a result of her damaged teeth. She was playing (and losing) a game of cards with the other emojis there and looks forward towards the camera looking somewhat sad. Quotes Gallery Images IMG_5026.JPG|Smiler's poster. File:Smiler.jpg IMG_5005.PNG|Smiler's evil and ongoing grin in the Trailer. File:Smiler_2.jpg|Smiler's angry glare. Screenshot_2017-08-05-19-01-30.png|Smiler scratching her teeth Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_0493.jpg Screenshot_2017-08-05-19-01-50.png|Smiler punching a Nerd Emoji Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 1437.jpg|Smiler Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 1442.jpg Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 2034.jpg Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 2047.jpg|She is surprised to know that Gene's father Mel wants to be deleted with him as Smiler says "What?" Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 2068.jpg Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 2071.jpg|Smiler's villainous breakdown Smiler's fate.png|Smiler getting crushed underneath an Anti-Virus robot Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's defeat as she's being laughed by the unused emojis in the loser lounge. 8DA8E5DC-E0D2-4AB6-9CCC-5ECF84990F2B.png Trivia *Smiler is the second Sony Animation antagonist to be a female, after Queen Victoria. *Despite being the main antagonist, she only has around 20 minutes of screen time. *In the trailer, it says that Smiler is "More than a pretty face". This foreshadows Smiler's later antagonistic behavior. *In a promotional image for the film on Twitter, which spoofed Hulu’s series The Handmaid’s Tale, Smiler was depicted as being the series' main character Offred. The image (due to the themes of the aforementioned series, and The Emoji Movie's marketer's seemingly blatant misunderstanding of them) sparked controversy, eventually resulting in the tweet being deleted. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Xenophobes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid